Lágrimas Silenciosas
by Aztilen-chan
Summary: Elizabeth es la hermana de Edward, esposa de Aro se casa con el por temor pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar. XD El summary es estupido! "Silence Tears" version en ingles
1. Chapter 1

Ok, for those of you who are here because I'm on your 'Author Alert' I must apologize but this is not a New Story nor Chapter. This is the same "Silence Tears" but in Spanish ^^ so unless you want to read it again (and I really doubt that) in another language you should wait for the next chapter in English which will be up quite soon!

Bueno gente gracias a Shirley Volturi decidí subir esta historia en Español, mi lengua materna. Muchas gracias por darme el último empujoncito =D. Por cierto soy puertorriqueña (obviamente de Puerto Rico) así que si utilizo alguna expresión o palabra que no conozcan o entiendan siéntanse libres de preguntar y con gusto la explicare. ^_- Además no e visto muchas historias en Español.

Como quiera espero que les guste.

* * *

**Declamadores: Obviamente todo esto es de Stephanie Meyer, de otra forma no lo estaría haciendo **

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

_Querido __lo que seas:_

_Bueno esto es est__ú__pido, porque diantres de la nada he decidió escribir un diario, mis memorias o como quieran llamarlo. Bueno creo saber la razón: Un intento desesperado por mantener mis memorias humanas, para ayudarme a cuidar mi sanidad. Inclusive si se vuelven borrosas, o hasta las olvido, las seguiré teniendo por lo menos leerla._

_Pero por ahora lo veo como algo interesante que hacer._

_Así que empezaré con decirles un poco sobre mi. Mi nombre de humana era Elizabeth Judith Masen. Nací el 20 de junio del 1901 en Chicago, Illinois y crecí en una familia de cuatro. Mi padre Edward Masen, mi madre Elizabeth Masen y mi hermano gemelo quien es mayor que yo solo por unos minutos pero se cree mucha cosa __J__ ,son bromas en verdad el es grandioso y lo quiero mucho pero lo extraño como loca. Han pasado mas de sesenta a__ñ__os desde la __ú__ltima vez que lo vi. El nombre de mi hermano es Edward Anthony Masen. Creo que su nombre ahora es Cullen no Masen._

_Nuestros queridos padres nos dieron sus nombres. Yo tengo el de nuestra madre y __é__l el de nuestro padre. Eran personas maravillosas, sin olvidar, cariñosas._

_Murieron a causa de la fiebre española. Mi padre murió en la primera ola. Cuando el se enfermo nuestra madre quería que mi hermano y yo nos fuéramos a la casa de un amigo de ellos en otra ciudad, pero ya era muy tarde. Ella y Edward se enfermaron y en contra de mi voluntad me separaron de ellos._

_Un amigo de mi padre y su familia lograron escapar, llevándome con ellos. El me dijo que mam__á__ le había pedido que cuidaran de mi, y así lo hicieron. Me dieron todo lo que necesitaba y me hice bien amiga de sus hijos, en especial del mayor, Andrew. El era mayor que yo solo por un a__ñ__o además era muy apuesto. El me consolaba y me decía que todo saldría bien… yo le creía…_

_Un par de semanas después lleg__ó__ una carta… mi querida y cariñosa madre estaba muerta…_

_Al principio no lo podía creer y me preguntaba… _¿Por qué? _… la respuesta nunca llego…_

¿Y mi hermano? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Donde está? Que le ha pasado? Estará muerto o vivo?

_Paso un mes… después otro… y otro… se convirtieron en a__ñ__os… cuatro a__ñ__os sin noticias acerca de __é__l. En ese periodo de tiempo Andrew y yo nos hicimos muy allegados. Cuando tenía diecinueve a__ñ__os se me propuso. Nos casamos solo una par de meses después. Lo amaba como a nada en este mundo, __é__l era la luz que iluminaba mi existencia. _

_Durante ese periodo de felicidad nunca dej__é__. de pensar en mi hermano. Yo sabía que el estaba en algún lado… pero… _¿_donde?…_

_Cuando tenía entre veinte y veintiún a__ñ__os di a luz a un hermoso bebe, lo llamamos Anthony. Estaba tan contenta. El era adorable con un color inusual de cabello, el mismo de mi madre y mi hermano, un cobrizo con algo de bronce. El resto de su físico le pertenecían a su padre como sus ojos color azul cielo._

_Mi felicidad no duro mucho._

_Cuando mi bebe tenía unos cinco meses de edad empezó a cambiar, del bebe feliz e inquieto que era a uno my callado y tranquilo. Lo llevé al hospital y el doctor me dijo que su corazoncito estaba muy débil y no lo lograría. _

_Encima de todo eso, mi esposo tuvo un accidente en el trabajo. Una m__á__quina call__ó__ sobre el y otros compañeros. Nadie tenía información del accidente solo que uno de los hombres murió, el mejor amigo de Andrew, David. La noticia me impacto, él y Andrew eran muy apegados y ahora el estaba muerto dejando atrás una esposa y tres hijos._

_Mi bebe estaba muriendo… y __¿__mi esposo? Bueno… ni idea._

_La compañía mantuvo todo bajo secreto. Decían "hasta que sea seguro". __¿__seguro que? Necesitaba saber. __¡__Se trataba de mi esposo después de todo!_

…_._

_Dos días después mi pequeño murió en el hospital mientras dormía en mis manos. Los doctores dijeron que ese seri__á__ su último día así que lo acosté en mis brazos y lo abrasé por ultima vez…_

_La compañía finalmente revelo información y mi esposo estaba en el hospital luchando por su vida. No le podía decir que nuestro único hijo había muerto mientras el se encontraba en esa condición, __¿__cierto? _

_Uno de los doctores que lo atendió se parecía mucho a uno de los que trataba a las personas con la fiebre. Recuerdo a ese doctor en espec__í__fico porque era muy atractivo, además de gentil y estaba muy allegado a mi familia. _'Debería preguntarle sobre Edward, quizás sea el y el me dirá. Pero quizás lo estoy confundiendo' _Pensaba yo. Además no me atrevía a preguntar por miedo a que me dijera que Edward estaba muerto._

_Después de decirle a Andrew que necesitaba irme porque había algo en necesidad de comprar me dirigí a las tiendas y en mi camino de regreso a casa pensaba en que me haría yo si el muriera también. Estaba tan distraída que no me fij__é__ en los hombres siguiéndome, era una calle vacía y oscura, común por este tipo de incidentes. Ellos me golpearon y se llevaron mi dinero además de mi compras._

_Mientras estaba en el suelo inconciente, escuche una voz que me llamaba de la forman en la que lo hac__í__a mi hermano …_

Ella… Ella…

_Inclusive en tanto dolor recordaba cuanto odiaba ese nombre, mas razón para el llamarme de esa forma. Pero no pude contener la alegría que sentía al escucharlo…_

_La verdad es que ya me canse de escribir. Continuare luego._

**EdPOV**

Mientras observo a mi amada Bella dormir no puedo parar de preguntarme donde estarás Ella… solía llamarte de esa manera porque lo odiabas, era tan gracioso ver tu cara de enojo y tratar de golpearme, pero nunca lo lograbas. Mamá te llamaba Elly-belly, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ese nombre era aun peor!

Recuerdo, con gran repulsión, la noche en la que te convertiste en un monstruo como yo.

Carlisle me dijo que te encontró y que había conocido a tu esposo. Estaba tan contento porque finalmente te había encontrado y quería verte pero tenía miedo por en lo que me había convertido. Esme me dijo que lo hiciera lento, empezar desde la distancia y tomarlo con calma.

Solo quería saber si estabas bien… pero te encontré casi muerta con unos idiotas viéndote. Al verme se echaron a correr… los detuve, parte de mi etapa rebelde.

Te llevé hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle, el me dijo que tenías un sangrado interno y que no habría forma en que sobrevivieras.

Entonces me miró… e inmediatamente entendí, inclusive antes de leer su mente supe cual era la única forma para salvarte…

…Lo siento hermana mi decisión tomó tu alma…

….

Ella hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas. Su nombre es Bella y la amo demasiado. Apuesto que serian amigas.

Por cierto mañana es su cumpleaños y Alice, mi hermana adoptiva, tiene planes para ella… Bella no estará contenta…

Espero verte pronto, Te quiero mucho Ella.

* * *

**Final del primer capitulo, espero subir el segundo pronto una vez lo pase al español. Correcciones, avisos y opiniones son bienvenidas, pero sobretodo agradecidas. ^_-**

**Shirley espero que ahora sea mas fácil de leer. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Declamadores: Como ya he mencionado Twilight no es, ni será mío

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**EllaPoV** – escribiendo en algún tipo de diario

_Querido lo que seas:_

_Todavía no se como llamarte…_

_Había mencionado antes que continuaría luego pero por alguna razón fui incapaz de hacerlo. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! ¡Empecemos! ¿Con qu__é__? Ni idea…_

_Esta mañana sentí un olor muy familiar, por desgracia desapareció muy pronto. Extrañamente, al atardecer, regresó._

_*_Knock* *Knock*

_Alguien está tocando la puerta, quizás me necesiten para algo… de nuevo… debo contestar…_

Ese olor… _¿_qué podrá ser…?

"Diga"

"Ama Elizabeth, el amo Aro solicita su presencia de inmediato en el salón de tronos" Santiago llama desde detrás de mi puerta.

"¿Ya regresó Heidi, Santiago?" Le pregunté.

"Todavía no mi señora, por eso le recomiendo ir lo más pronto posible ya que será lo mejor para usted"

"Gracias Santiago. Salgo enseguida"

"Entonces la esperaré, sabe que el amo Aro insiste en que no camine los pasillos sola"

"Si lo se" Le respondo en una voz irritada. El entiende la razón porque lo escuché reír.

_En verdad me agrada Santiago, es muy dulce y Félix también, son algo así como mis mejores amigos. Aunque me llevo muy bien con todos los miembros de la casa. _

_Ellos, al igual que demás, tienen esta inmortal lealtad hacia Aro, Caius y Marcus, en especial Aro, el es como Zeus, dios de dioses. Aparte de esos aspectos puedo ser bien abierta con ellos, destacando a Santiago ya que es el es mi guardia personal y entiende mi disgusto por la dieta de esta casa. Después de que Carlisle, o padre, como solía llamarlo, me convirtió y me enseñara el camino vegetariano, lo cual se lo agradeceré eternamente._

_Hay veces en la que me pregunto como estará y Esme, una mujer maravillosa y muy maternal también._

_Bueno me tengo que ir, y no se cuando continuaré. _

"Ok Santiago ya estoy lista, mis disculpas por hacerle esperar"

"No se preocupe mi señora" Solo sonrío y el devuelve el gesto.

En camino al salón de tronos el olor tan familiar se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

"Santiago, acaso los lideres tienen visitantes?"

"Si señora. Un vampiro de joven apariencia vino esta mañana para pedirle a los lideres que lo mataran, al parecer su compañera se quito la vida… o algo así es el asunto"

"Pero… Como… ¿Cómo puede un vampiro matarse a si mismo" Confusión se hace clara en mi rostro.

"Verá… ella no era una vampiresa, era… humana" éíúñ

"Ohhh… ¡Espera! ¿Que ha dicho?" Ahora si que estoy confundida.

"Exactamente" Esa fue su única respuesta.

"Me imagino que ahora Aro va a matarlo y me quiere para que copie el don de ese pobre vampiro" Dije en un tono apático.

"Hmm… no exactamente, verá, ya usted posee ese don" Entonces se viró a verme deteniéndonos en frente de la puerta trasera del salón de tronos.

"A que te refieres Santiago? Acaso ya he conocido a ese vampiro?"

"Si…"

¡Espera! ¡Espera! Tiene sentido ahora… ese olor tan familiar y refrescante de antes… es él… ¡Debe ser él! ¡Por favor dime que es él!

Mientras estaba teniendo mi disputa interna, Santiago abrió la puerta, vi el salón de tronos hecho un completo desastre. Aro, sujetando la mano de una pequeña vampiresa, se veía algo… no se… probablemente estúpido, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

Interesante, ¿cúal será su don?

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ya sueno como Aro! ¡Demasiado tiempo metida en este lugar, ya estoy en necesidad de unas vacaciones!

Ninguno de ellos notó cuando Santiago o yo entramos por la puerta que esta al otro extremo de la habitación. Miré a cada uno de los miembros presentes, muy detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiando sus rostros por primera vez.

Pero escuché un latido…

Moví mi mirada hacia la fuente del latido. Esa debe ser la pobre niña humana. Se veía completamente horrorizada como si se fuera a desmallar en cualquier momento. Seguí viendo a los demás hasta que mis ojos se posaron en Félix.

El sujetaba a alguien y ese alguien era EL…

Mi hermano… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

No podía soportarlo más, solo quería correr a donde el.

Yo, que hasta ahora me había mantenido callada, lo llameé "E… Ed… Edward!" Los ojos de todos se movieron en mi dirección incluyéndolo a el, quien todavía seguía sujetado por Félix.

Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron en gran asombro. Susurro, tan suave que solo un vampiro seria capaz de oír, el nombre tan molesto que el me dio "Ella…"

"Edward, Oh Edward" Dije en la misma voz suave. Sin pensarlo corrí hasta el. Cuando estaba casi por llegar Aro trono sus dedos y Félix lo soltó, por fin fuimos capases de abrazarnos por primera vez en tanto tiempo…

**EdPoV **

Seguía aguantado por Félix cuando escuche la puerta trasera abrir pero no le presté atención, incluso con ese olor tan familiar. Yo simplemente no podía mover mis ojos de Bella ¿Qué si Aro o alguien decidía hacerle algo mientras miro en otra dirección? Claro es, seria capaz de _escucharlo_ antes pero no podría soportar el perderla una vez mas.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché una voz que no había escuchado en años. Mis ojos se movieron para ver a quien le pertenecía, para mi sorpresa era ella, mi hermana.

Allí estaba al otro lado del salón, hermosa como siempre, corriendo en mi dirección.

Una vez libre corrí para encontrarla, ella llego a mis brazos antes de poderme mover mas lejos. Nos abrazamos sintiendo como todas las piezas caían en su lugar.

Todos nos miraban, algunos en incredibilidad, otros en confusión. Las esposas, Athenodora y Didyme, sonreían especialmente la úúltima, la cual presumo, es la hermana de Aro ya que se dan un parecido. En este había algo en sus ojos, al leer su mente capté celo y envidia. Pero, ¿por que sentiría el semejante cosas? Ni que Ella fuera de su propiedad.

Hablando de ella, ¿qué estará haciendo en este lugar?

"Hermana" Comencé "Dime porque estas aquí"

"Hay algo que deseo decirte, Edward" Antes de dejarla continuar eché la mirada a donde se encontraba mi Bella, para confirmar su seguridad, estaba recostada de Alice con una mirada de confundida.

Una vez eso, miro a mi hermana y le dije "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"… Es que…" Elizabeth comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Aro quien caminada en nuestra dirección.

"Ah… mi hermosa Elizabeth, finalmente decides unirte" Se vira un poco mirando a Santiago "Te estoy muy agradecido por traer a mi amada a salvo"

Santiago, doblándose un poco en señal de respeto, dice "Cualquier cosa para mis amos"

! Un momento¡ ¿Cómo fue que Aro la llamó?

Todavía abrazándola miro su rostro, pero ella está mirando al suelo esquivando mis ojos. Lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba escondiendo algo de mi. Fue en ese momento cuando vi un anillo en su mano izquierda con el símbolo de los Volturi. Tomé su mano en la mía y le pregunte "¿Qué es esto?" Mirando a Aro.

"¡OH! ¿Eso? Eso es su anillo de bodas. ¿Por qué la pregunta Edward?" Aro dijo, posando sus manos muy cerca de su boca como tratando de esconder la sonrisa de un niño pequeño acabando de hacer una maldad o tratando de ocultar algo que no debería. "No se como no te lo mencioné antes, pero ella es mi encantadora esposa"

La mire intensamente a los ojos "!¿Tú eres su qué?"

* * *

**Se que no es muy interesante, los primeros capítulos rara vez lo son así que por eso espero subir el próximo pronto pero es que la versión en ingles tiene prioridad ya que va mas adelantada y tengo que terminarlo. Sus opiniones, correcciones y demás son bienvenidas! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por haber dejado esta historia técnicamente en el olvido, Pero hace un par de días, y gracias a un comentario que recibir, tome la resolución de continuarla y terminarla no me importa cuando tiempo me tome o si no es famosa pero por los que si la disfrutan la terminar****é****. **

**Declamadores****: ¿En serio ****tengo que****hacer esto de nuevo****? ****Se trata de un****"Fan****" **Fiction,**es obvio.**

Capítulo 03

**(Punto de Vista de Bella)**

En verdad me gustaría saber que le estará enseñando Alice a Aro, debe ser algo fascinante para estar tan enfocado en ella. Desde el momento en el que ella le ofreció su mano, él a estado de esa forma. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas pasará antes de que se tarde o que algo salga mal?

Aro ahora se está riendo. Él habla sobre la habilidad de Alice con completa fascinación, o debería decir admiración.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que llama a… Edward? La veo abrazada en los brazos de Edward. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro, en sus ojos. Si no fuera porque lo conozco diría que está mirando su belleza, porque claro que es bellísima, con todas las mismas características que los demás vampiros.

La mujer es mas alta que yo, se eso no tengo dudas, medirá quizás entre 5' 7'' a 5' 9''. Tiene cabello marrón tan oscuro que es casi negro, ondulado pero con unos pequeños risos al final. El largo de su cabello le llegas un poco más abajo de su cintura. Viste de forma mas moderna, como una adolecente consentida. Su atuendo es un traje de verano negro, con tiras finas en sus hombros, la tela abraza su figura hasta llegar a las caderas terminado en una falda corte de campana unas cuantas pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas. La mujer usa el tipo de tacones en los que yo nunca lograría manterme de pie, lo que no sorprendería a nadie considerando el hecho de que me caído en superficies planas.

Aun sin fijarme en eso y el no poder apreciar su rostro puedo decir con toda seguridad que la chica es hermosa.

Le doy una mirada a Alice, quien me aguanta para apoyarme, sonriendo lo que deber ser una buena señal; y es una sonrisa genuina, no como la falsa que le dio a Aro momentos antes.

Me muevo un poco para el lado para poder mirar a Edward, quien observa el rostro de la hermosa extraña. Sinceramente, nunca había visto esa expresión en él. Cuando finalmente la veo noto que es aún más bella de lo que me había imaginado. Su pollina esta picada de una manera que realza el perfecto corte de su rostro. Ella tiene el mismo color de ojos que los Cullens, dorado. _Asi que es vegetariana._ Se da un parecido a Edward pero con los rasgos femeninos.

Hay un tipo de tristeza en sus rostros… _¿__Por__qué__?_...

Un momento, no puedo creer esto que siento. Me temo que estoy algo celosa de la Hermosa chica en los brazos de Edward.

(Elizabeth Punto de Vista)

Mi mundo personal de fantasía se vio interrumpido por Aro, pero sabía que algo así ocurriría, después de todo estaba abrazando a otro hombre en su cara algo que nunca le doy. El no deja a ningún hombre cerca incluyendo en parte a los guardias o hasta a sus propios hermanos. Cuando estoy con alguno de los anteriormente mencionados, Aro siempre está cerca. A pesar de todo los miembros de la guardia son bastantes confiables y creo que en el más que confía es Santiago.

Pero regresando al tema principal…

¡Le dijo a Edward! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Será que te gusta torturarme? Oh no, espera, ese es el regalo de Jane, y ahora que recuerdo no funciona en mí.

Ok, enfrenta la realidad, chica. Todo el mundo te está mirando, bueno excepto por Edward que parece como si le quisiera brincar encima a Aro y arrancarle su cabeza en cualquier momento.

Es mejor que le diga.

"Como ya te había mencionado Edward ella es mi hermosa esposa" Aro dice, mirando a Edward luego a mí, sonriendo como siempre.

"Explícamelo por favor, porque no lo entendiendo. No quiero en entenderlo" Dice Edward. Oh Dios no puedo soportar esa mirada en sus ojos, muestran dolor, lo he lastimado…

"Es la verdad Ed, estoy casada con el" Soy capaz de decírselo pero me suelta su abrazo.

"Pero… Yo… Tu… Tu… ¿Cómo?…¿Por qué?" Me mira directo a los ojos "¿Por qué?"

"Después de que les deje esa nota a ti y a Carlisle vine a este lugar… y…" No puedo continuar. Si fuéramos capaces de llorar estaríamos bajo agua en estos momentos.

"Si, recuerdo esa nota claramente" Edward esta tristes, y no puedo verlo en dolor.

"Yo… verás… Yo…" Pero Aro me corto la oración.

"Ella vino por la misma razón que tu Edward… buscando su muerte" Aro explica en un tono más serio "Sin embargo cuando le ofrecimos un lugar en nuestra familia lo aceptó, al principio no fue fácil, pero al final decidió unírsenos" Aro vino caminando hacia nosotros, tomó mi mano y le plantó un gentil beso sin mover sus su mirada de la mía. _¡Odio eso!_

Como si nada continuó hablando "Y que delicia ha resultado ser, ella nos ha cautivado todos nuestros corazones, en especial el mío claro está." Y con eso besa nuevamente mi mano. ¡Como lo detesto a veces!

Siento a Edward alejándose de nosotros y caminando en la dirección de la humana y de la pequeña vampiresa. Tengo que hablar con él, explicarle mejor las cosas… pero él sabe porque buscaba mi muerte. Tengo que detenerlo. Abruptamente moví mi mano de la de Aro, para su disgusto. "Edward" Empiezo a llamarlo, pero no se detiene. Gracias a Dios que no puedo llorar o no sería capaz de hablar. Lo tengo que intentar una vez más por lo menos.

"¡Hermano, por favor…!" y con eso logro hacer que se detenga asi que lo tomo como la oportunidad que esperaba. "Por favor solo… hablemos de esto…" Estoy a punto de caer en rodillas y suplicarle, y casi cuando estoy por cumplir con lo dicho escucho la vampiriza hablar.

"Edward creo que deberías escucharla" Y una vez más Aro interrumpe. ¡Es que enserio no puede estar un minuto callado!

"Ya habrá suficiente tiempo para eso, querida Alice. Ahora Elizabeth, mi amor, la razón principal por la cual te he solicitado tu presencia es para poner tus habilidades en una pequeña prueba" Señalando a la humana me explica "Nuestra encantadora Bella aquí posee un regalo intrigante, ninguno de nuestros poderes mentales parece funcionar en ella. Por esa razón quiero saber que puedes hacer tu" Entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras me dirijo hacia la chica llamada Bella y al pasar frente a mi hermano le susurro "Necesitamos hablar" Pero no espero la respuesta. No tengo ninguna duda de que los demás vampiros me han escuchado pero no me molesta porque hasta ahora han permanecido callados.

Al llegar frente la humana noto lo verdaderamente torrificada que está.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto, concertada. _¡Pero claro que no lo está! ¡Ella se encuentra en un cuarto lleno de vampiros bebedores de sangre humana! ¡Que estúpida pregunta! _Para mi sorpresa me contesta con un "Si" muy frágil. _¿__Enserio__ los est__á__s? Yo lo dudo. _"No te preocupes, yo no te voy a lastimar" Con eso trato de consolarla, Bella no luce muy convencia asi que le doy una sonrisa amigable "Mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Elly si deseas. Y este idiota" Señalo a Edward como si fuena una nina pequena "es mi hermano. Dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eh… Bella" Me dice. _Oh grandiosos o la asuste aun mas o no es muy amigable._

"Oh… ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alice, es grandioso conoser a alguien relacionado con Edward! ¡En serio es un gusto conocerte Elly!" Cre que esta vamporeza Alice es la persona con mas energía que he conocido después de Aro.

"Es es un placer conocerte a ti también, Alice"

Y cuando pensaba que Edward había perdido la facultad del habla lo escucho decir "Bella, amor, todo está bien la habilidad de ella no te lastimara. Puedes confiar en Elly aunque te recomiendo que tengas cuidado porque está un poco loca" añadió con un tono más alegre. Finalmente, ese es el verdadero Edward, mi hermano, ahora soy yo la que realmente sonríe.

"Gracias" Le digo por la cual recibo una sonrisa de parte de él. "So, Bella, cierto? ¿Quieres que te explique cómo funciona mi regalo?

"Si, por favor, si deseas" Wow, todavía esta asustada.

"¡Claro que sí! Bueno verás, mi habilidad es copiar otras habilidades pero una vez lo ago me vuelvo inmune a la misma, simple ¿no?" Se lo explico con mucha alegría porque a pesar de todo estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de mis poderes.

"¿Como?..." Bella me pregunta. Por lo menos sus expresión cambio, de asustada a… ¿confundida?

"¿Enserio? ¡Esos es grandioso!" Dice Alice muy entusiasmada.

"¡Lo sé!" Le contesto con el mismo ánimo, haciéndonos parecer colegiadas que acaban de ver al chico popular. _Creo que esta vampiriza me caerá muy bien._

"Pero hay mas" Edward dice interrumpiendo nuestra alegría y caminando hacia nosotras "una vez ella no lo obtiene, lo perfecciona. Por ejemplo, después que copio mi talento, ella puede leer cada pensamiento que la persona tenga o haya tenido al igual que Aro" señala al líder de nuestro mundo por un momento y continua "pero al igual que yo no requiere contacto físico, lo puede hacer de distancia y tiene control absoluto porque puede decidir cuando leer la mente y cuando no. Y si te lo está preguntando amor, tampoco puedo leer su mente"

"Pero si lo quisiera se lo puedo permitir" De forma juguetona le saco mi lengua, y por unos segundos lo veo sonreír pero cambia rápidamente.

"Con razón es tan valiosa" Edward dice mirando a Aro con ojos llenos de desdén, algo así como Caius. Esta acción hace que varios de miembros de la guardia tomen acción pero inmediatamente Aro levanta su mano indicándoles que se detengan y estos obedecen.

"_Por favor Edward tómalo con calma. No quiero volver a perderte_" Pensé, para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar.

"_No te preocupes hermana, me controlaré"_ Con esas palabras me hiso sentir consolada.

Para todos los demás, parecemos estar sonriéndonos mutuamente como unos idiotas y después de notarlo nos empezamos reír.

"Muy bien ahora en verdad que nos vemos bobos"

"Tienes toda la razón"

Bella alterna la mirada entre Edward y yo. "Luego te explicare todo, amor" le susurra y le da un beso en la cabeza.

"Oooooohhhhhh, definitivamente tengo que escuchar sobre esto" Les digo sonriendo pícaramente.

"Solo cállate y haz lo que te mandaron a hacer como una niña buena" Enserio, Edward tus amenazas no son muy productivas cuando sonríes de esa forma tan alegre.

"Muy bien, muy bien" Mirando a Bella le extiendo mi mano "¿Puedo? Solo tomará unos cuantos segundos." Vacila por unos momentos pero al final opta por darme su mano, segundos después la suelto.

"¿Qué hiso ella? ¿Funcionó, lo que haya sido?

"Si Bella, funciono" Le contesto en voz alta para que todos entiendan la situación. Mis palabras parecen haber sorprendido a todos.

"¿La escuchaste?" Me pregunta Edward.

Puedo oír a Marcus y a Caius discutiendo este asunto.

"¡HA HA HA!" Aplaudiendo Aro ríe "¡Espléndido, absolutamente **espléndido**! ¡Oh! Mi amada, mi querida Elizabeth nuca dejas de sorprenderme. ¡Eres una maravilla!"

* * *

**Sé que el capítulo no es nada divertido, pero cada pieza caerá en su lugar poco a poco. Mi programa de Word esta medio loco, así que díganme los errores ortográficos y otros horrores que tenga. **

**Nunca he leído los libros en español y por eso hay unas cuantas cosas que me confunden al tratar de traducirlas del inglés. Como saben, en la versión inglesa se llaman "gifts" a las habilidades que algunos vampiros poseen, así que quisiera saber cuál es el nombre que reciben en la versión hispana: "regalos", "talentos". "habilidades", etc. Otra cosa es, ****¿****cómo se les llaman a los miembros que no son de la familia en los Volturi?, ya saben "****the guards members", cual es el nombre que llevan en español. Pregunto esto porque aunque pueden ser obvias a veces cambian drásticamente. Gracias adelantadas al que me provea la información para sacarme de esta confusión. ^_-**


End file.
